Vuelo nocturno
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: A Ginny le gusta salir a escondidas de Grimauld Place para volar por la noche. Pero más le gusta volver a la casa y descubrir que Sirius Black salió a verla. R & R


Vuelo nocturno

A Ginny Weasley le gustaba escaparse por la noche para volar en escoba. A veces le remordía la culpa de pensar las molestias que todos estaban tomándose por la seguridad de ella y su familia, mientras ella violaba las normas básicas por un capricho casi infantil. Pero todas las preocupaciones estallaban en una voluta de humo cuando sentía el viento zumbándole en las orejas y la dolorosa familiaridad del palo de la escoba de turno bajo sus dedos. (Se turnaba religiosamente para usar las escobas de sus hermanos, para que en ninguna se notara el uso extra de manera significativa.)

Le gustaba el momento en que se dejaba caer en picado y se desprendía de la escoba casi como si fuera un lastre.

Le gustaba caer violentamente entre la hierba y quedarse en la posición en la que caía, sin moverse por incómoda que fuera. Era vital resistir la tentación y no moverse ni un centímetro. Porque solo así podía lograr que sus músculos fueran destensándose uno a uno de manera natural. Solo así podía sentir por completo el agotamiento, sin dolor alguno, y entrar en ese beatífico estado de semi- conciencia, que era vigilante a la vez que relajante.

Le gustaba volver a la casa y gozar de una revitalizante ducha de agua tibia, y del aún más revitalizante silencio sepulcral que reinaba en esa casa enorme que de día estaba colmada de un ajetreo constante.

Le gustaba, incluso, que su madre le preguntara porque se había bañado a esas horas de la noche, y decirle que había sido porque no había logrado dormir. Su madre solía hacer una mueca y le acariciaba una mejilla, tratando de ahuyentar a los hipotéticos terrores de infancia. A Ginny no le pesaba en la conciencia hacer que su madre se preocupara inútilmente, porque sabía que a Molly Weasley las ideas le duraban, promedio, cinco minutos en la cabeza, antes de ser reemplazadas por algo más urgente y más apremiante.

Pero Ginny Weasley encontraba un placer particular en esas escapadas nocturnas, que no podrían arrancarle ni bajo tortura. Porque le gustaba que Sirius Black estuviese parado mirándola con una sonrisa burlona cada vez que se levantaba par dirigirse a la casa. Las primeras veces había pensado que se trataba de una simple coincidencia en la elección de la fecha par las travesuras de ambos. Pero luego se percató de que las salidas de Sirius no eran aleatorias y, que si salía (podía notarlo en sus ojos), era exclusivamente para verla volar. No podía saber que Sirius había aprendido a leer perfectamente en las pequeñas señales involuntarias que ella daba cuando había planeado un vuelo nocturno.

Le gustaba pasar a su lado haciéndose la indiferente, como si no lo hubiera visto o prefiriera ignorarlo, aunque los dos sabían que no era cierto, y oírlo suspirar, como si tuviera la ilusión de que _esta vez_ fuera diferente a todas las demás, anteriores o posteriores.

Le gustaba que el estirara una mano casi con desidia y le tocara el cabello de una manera que era menos que una caricia, pero mucho más que un simple roce, mientras le decía con su voz deliciosamente ronca, "_¿Otra vez fuera, pelirroja?"_

Le gustaba darse vuelta con ojos desafiantes y porte altivo, y responder un orgulloso "_Si."_, como si él la hubiera ofendido.

Le gustaba que él riera con esa risa que era casi un ladrido y le devolviera la mirad con un ardiente deseo implícito en sus hermosos ojos claros, par finalmente decir "_Vuelas como los dioses, pelirroja."_

Le gustaba que se le escapara una sonrisa amplia y sincera ante el halago, y que el le rozara la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

Le gustaba morderse los labios y apretar fuerte los ojos mientras el recorrido de sus dedos ganaba terreno más y más abajo por sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, su esternón, su pezón (por regla general el derecho, pero era estúpido intentar aplicar reglas a Sirius Black), su ombligo.

(A Ginny no le gustaba tanto cuando creía que iba a estremecerse de placer, y abría los ojos para descubrirse sola en la inmensidad de la noche.)

Le gustaba pensar en las sensaciones que le despertaban sus dedos e imaginar como se sentiría que continuaran explorando más, mientras dejaba que el agua tibia calmara en cierto modo las urgencias de su cuerpo. _Solo en cierto modo._

Le gustaba irse a costar con un vuelco en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con la escoba, pensar en cuando podría hacer una nueva escapada, casi siempre con cada vez menos tiempo de espera entre una y la siguiente.

Le gustaba pensar que la vez siguiente mantendría los ojos abiertos, y él no se _atreverí_a marcharse con su mirada intensa clavada en su espalda.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Por supuesto, no es algo que yo escribiría por regla general, pero fue el cumpleaños de maiteazul, y este fue su regalo de cumpleaños. A ella le gusto, por lo que me quedó satisfecha. ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Qué tan mal se me da esta pareja extraña?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
